


Just.... Awful!

by wuvsick



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Shuichi, Choking, Cutting, Degradation, Drowning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, Vomiting, amami beats up saihara and saihara gets off on it, mentions of abuse, saihara loves amami while amami hates saihara, top rantaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvsick/pseuds/wuvsick
Summary: "If I ever see him in real life, I would beat him up. He deserves to suffer."Saihara stared at those words on his phone screen. He both loved and hated those words. What if he did meet Amami in real life, would this come true?





	Just.... Awful!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic that is based on my trauma! if you are scared of all the stuff that happens in this fic then please do not read it!! i'm just a gross boy who wants to write about my trauma in peace. im not that good at plot though u.u

Saihara was still awake, staring at those words on his bright phone screen at 3 in the morning. He was tired, but both physically and mentally. He was just fed up of it all.  
He just couldn't get to sleep though. His eyes were heavy, begging to be closed, but Saihara refused. There was something more important than sleep at the moment.

There was those words on his screen, staring at him, as if it were a person staring with a piercing gaze, and making him unable to look away. As if it froze him in place.

"If I ever see him in real life, I would beat him up. He deserves to suffer."

Saihara stared at those words on his phone screen. He both loved and hated those words. What if he did meet Amami in real life, would this come true?  
Those were words from his ex boyfriend. Somehow, they comforted him, and made him admittedly a little aroused. Maybe, just maybe, that could happen. His ex boyfriend, Rantaro Amami would end his life. If anyone were to end his life, it would be Amami. He hoped that Amami stuck to his word.

'He's a liar, and a stalker. He deserves to get his ass beat, lmao.'

Saiharas cock twitched, aching to be set free. He was gross, absolutely disgusting. But he couldn't jack off just yet. He pondered for a moment, then searched the prices for plane tickets from Miyazaki to Tokyo. I mean, if he didn't get to see Amami, he could still look around Tokyo for a bit. There were a few Danganronpa cafes there too, so at least he would have fun. But that wasn't his goal.

Okay, plane tickets were around 16,405 yen. Saihara could afford that. He paid for his ticket via the website, then smiled to himself. 

"Amami is going to be so happy, and so angry to see me..." Saihara thought. He couldn't wait to see Amami, he longed to be hurt by him. He wanted Amami to make him suffer, just like he said he would.

But before he slept, Saihara decided to take care of his little issue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day had arrived. Saihara was now in Tokyo, dressed in his favorite black skirt with crosses at the bottom, his black shirt, his black and blue thigh highs which hugged his thin, pale legs, and his white lolita heels. He also wore his ita bag, which sported several pins and charms of his favorite Danganronpa character, Kirigiri Kyouko. It was warm outside, so he had no need to wear a jacket, however he kept one in his bag. 

He had located the nearest cafe, which luckily for him, was the danganronpa cafe. He practically ran inside and got a table straight away and sat down at it, then he took out his phone. He had to make a separate account to contact Amami though, as Amami had him blocked. God, even if he wasn't a stalker, he sure felt like it in this exact moment. Block evading is stalking right? If so, Amami was sure to hurt him even more because of it.

He opened up the messaging system and messaged Amami. His hands were sweaty, and he was getting the sweat all over his phone.

ultdetectivefan2: hey, amami... its saihara. im in tokyo right now

His username was the same as his main accounts username, only with the number at the end, so that Amami would recognise that it is him. 

avocadotoast: Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to fuck off and never speak to me ever again?  
ultdetectivefan2: i wanted to see you  
ultdetectivefan2: you wanted to beat me up yes?  
ultdetectivefan2: nows your chance, im in the danganronpa cafe  
avocadotoast: You're fucking crazy.  
ultdetectivefan2: ok and  
avocadotoast: I'll be there in a few minutes. You're gonna be sorry.  
ultdetectivefan2: alright, see you then

While he waited, he ordered a special drink that was based on his favorite character. It was a blueberry milkshake and it had a little drawing of Kirigiri on the glass, too. It tasted really great. If he ever were to live in Tokyo, he would definitely come here every day. Maybe he would see some cosplayers around too. He had a Kirigiri cosplay at home, maybe he could show that off.

Maybe, just maybe, if Amami decided he didn't hate him, he could get Amami to cosplay with him, too. Or he could bring along his classmate Ouma, because he heard Ouma mention that he liked Danganronpa. But Ouma may not be able to come to Tokyo though. That was a shame.

His glass was almost half empty now, the condensation running down the side of the glass. He tapped his foot on the floor, beginning to get impatient. Where was Amami? He was worried. Maybe Amami wasn't actually coming, or perhaps he was writing a callout post for Saihara again. Or maybe he was bringing people along with him to help beat him up. He sure hoped not. He only wanted Amami to.

Luckily for him, Amami arrived a minute later. He spotted Saihara and made his way over to the table and took the empty seat. He looked at the smaller boy, who looked like he was shaking with fear, but also smiling. He was sweating, too. Amami couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were going on inside Saihara's mind.

".....Saihara." Amami spoke. His words seemed to snap Saihara out of whatever daydream he was having.  
"A-Ah, Amami! Hello...." he responded with a stutter. "You... you finally arrived. I-I've been waiting for a while, and...."  
"Shut up."  
"H-Huh?"  
Amami sighed. "Your voice is annoying. I don't want to hear you speak. Now then. Shall we speak about whats going to happen? And I don't need a spoken response, a simple nod will do."  
Saihara nodded.  
"Good." Amami smirked. "Now, this is a public place, but.... I believe we can work around that."

Saihara opened his mouth, presumably to say "How so?" but he stopped himself.  
"Just pretend to feel sick, and I can take you into the bathroom. It's believable." Amami whispered, so no one else would hear.  
Saihara nodded, then let out a whine.  
"I feel really sick... I feel like I'm going to vomit!!" He cried, holding his hand to his mouth. Fake tears sprang to his eyes, perhaps to make this scene a little more realistic so that they wouldn't raise suspicion.  
Amami looked concerned, but only to keep the act up. "Do you need help, Saihara? I can help you go to the bathroom if you like."  
Saihara nodded, hands still over his mouth. He made some fake wretching noises, which caught the attention of a few people in the cafe, who were now looking in their direction. Amami stood up, and helped Saihara get up too. They approached the bathroom, rather quickly to seem like Saihara was actually about to puke and there was little time. Customers of the cafe stared at them , slightly concerned, but then went back to eating and drinking their own food and drinks.

Luckily for Saihara and Amami, there was only one bathroom and it had a lock. Since the customers believed that Saihara was going to be sick, they knew they were going to be in there for a while. Which was good for both of them.

Saihara couldn't escape from him now.

Amami pushed Saihara onto the ground and stepped on his face, practically crushing him with his boots. "Khh-!" was the noise that came out of Saihara's mouth. 

"Shut up. Shut up!!" Amami slightly raised his voice, but then it went back to normal after he sighed. "Do you want us to get caught, huh? God, you really are so pathetic and fucking stupid. I hate your guts. Your entire existence makes me sick, I just want to end your life."

"A-Amami," Saihara spoke quietly. "You really think that of me? All over me having a crush on you, that's it?"

Amami scoffed. "You're forgetting the part where you stalked me and told lies about me." He stopped stepping on Saihara, then picked him up and practically threw him to the wall, where the dark blue haired boy slumped down to the floor. "Do you not remember that? Or the time where you got your friends to harass me and push me to attempt suicide?" Amami raised his hand, presumably to slap the other boy, but was met with a hand grabbing his wrist right before the impact.

"W-Wait!!! I wasn't online for a week... I couldn't possibly have gotten them to do anything!!" Tears rolled down Saihara's doll-like face, but still, he was smiling. He was enjoying Amami degrading him and hurting him. "I.... I didn't even know they were doing it.... I didn't know you attempted it..... I'm sorry, I really am!!" he spluttered out, but Amami was having none of it. He pulled away from Saiharas grip on his wrist, then succeeded in slapping Saihara in his face. The slap was loud, so he decided that he wasn't going to do that again, in fear that they were both going to get caught.

"Saihara..." Amami smirked. "I don't think you are sorry. Do I have to teach you a lesson?" The other boy nodded in response.

"Hh... Yes, please. I deserve it."

Amami looked at him with both confusion and disgust. "Saihara, what the ever loving fuck. Are you seriously this gross and disgusting? You actually want me to hurt you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, I...." Amami looked at loss for words for a few moments, but then smiled and took something out of the pocket of his leather jacket. A boxcutter, and it looked sharp. Incredibly sharp. Like it could pierce the skin of anything without even trying, with no need to push down.

Saihara gasped. "Amami, what are you going to do with that?" He was shaking and sweating yet again. Amami couldn't tell if it was out of fear, or if it was something else. He looked at Saihara's face, and the boy seemed to be smiling. So the latter was true.

"You'll see." He chuckled, moving his hands to Saihara's skirt, lifting it up. And also, something else confirmed that the latter was true, the something else. "Saihara, you're-" Amami couldn't even finish the sentence. God, he'd never met anyone this pathetic, someone so gross, disgusting or sickening in his life, someone who got hard over being hurt like this. Saihara didn't even respond, he just hid his face in shame. 

"Heh, you don't even have anything to say in response? I mean, it's great that you finally shut up for once, but also a little disappointing. Now then...." He pressed the blade down onto one of Saihara's thighs, making the incision as deep as possible. Blood gushed from the wound, expelling at a fast rate as Amami made the cut longer. Saihara made a noise in response, it was like a mix between a moan and whining because it hurt, but Amami put his other hand to Saihara's mouth, hoping to shut him up.

"Saihara, be quiet. You don't want us to get caught, do you?" He looked into the other boys eyes and glared at him. Saihara shook his head. Amami removed his hand from Saihara's mouth. "Good. But you must quiet yourself, try not to make any noise, or cover your own mouth." Saihara did the latter, his hands were covering his mouth, now. Amami then moved onto Saihara's other thigh, inserting the blade once again. Saihara struggled to keep himself quiet, muffled noises came from behind his hands as Amami worsened the cut, blood spilling out and making its way down Saihara's skinny, pale legs. It looked like if pink paint got spilled on white snow, and admittedly, it looked extremely pretty.

Amami removed the blade and set it aside, waiting for Saihara to stop making noises before he dragged him up and moved him over to the sink. He had Saihara face the sink, and he put the tap on with the plug in it. "A-Amami, wha-"

"To shut you up if you make any noise. Now, open your mouth."

Saihara did as he was told. Two fingers were inserted into his mouth, being coated with saliva. Saihara didn't want to ask any questions about what this was for, because he kind of knew anyway. And hell, he wanted it. Even though Amami had hurt him, he wanted him. He was in love all over again. 

The fingers were removed, and at the same time, his panties were being pulled down and his skirt being pulled up, resting on his back. Then it happened. One of the fingers were inserted into Saihara's ass, moving in and out, but slowly. Saihara gasped, but tried to shut himself up by biting his lower lip.

"Good boy, you're learning to shut up, aren't you?" Amami laughed, then put in his other finger, trying to stretch Saihara good enough so that it wouldn't hurt either of them when they fucked. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, making sure to get every inch of the pretty, but gross, boy that was below him stretched.

"Amami, just put it in me now..." Saihara whined. He heard the unzipping of jeans coming from behind him, which surprisingly was audible over the sound of the running water that was coming down into the sink just below his face. The sink was full now, so Amami turned it off before inserting his cock into Saihara's hole. Despite being stretched out, Saihara was still tight.

"Gah, Saihara..... You are a virgin, aren't you? No wonder you're so tight. No one ever wanted to fuck you, because you're ugly and unlovable and unfuckable." He began thrusting in and out, grabbing onto Saihara's soft hair as he did so. Before Saihara could make any noises, he was pushed down into the water. Bubbles emerged from the water, it was cold, and Saihara was practically screaming. But still, he enjoyed it. The only time Amami would ever give him attention was when he was being mean to him, and he loved every bit of attention he got. He just wanted to be with him, no matter what. Even if he was hurting him. He absolutely adored it.

Amami sped up, hoping he would be hurting Saihara, but still, it was pleasurable for him. And Saihara too. Maybe Saihara would be of use to him, he could keep him around and tell him what to do, make him apologise for things that aren't even his fault. He hated him, but he could feel something. He hoped it wasn't love. He just wanted him around. To hurt him, perhaps. Admittedly, he loved hurting him, and since Saihara loved being hurt, and was in love with him, maybe they could... be together? Thoughts raced through Amami's mind as he was close to cumming. Saihara was close too, it seemed. 

Saihara was so cute underneath him, too. And he felt so good around his cock. He wanted more. But at the same time, he didn't. He hated this boy and he wanted to kill him. But he would just look so cute dying.... he probably would enjoy it too. Saihara, probably cumming over dying... he would just look so cute.

A few moments later, they both came, almost at the same time. Saihara's cum splattered onto the floor, while Amami released into Saihara's ass. He pulled Saihara back up out of the water, who then gasped for air. He was struggling for breath, but thank fuck, he was still alive. 

"You... You did well, Saihara. We better clean this up, right? We don't want anyone to call the police on us if they find both blood and cum on the floor."

"Y-yeah. I.... I'll clean it up.... You don't have to do anything, I-I'll do it all myself..." Saihara struggled with his words. Amami shook his head. "I can't let you do that, Saihara. I almost killed you for fucks sake. I hurt you badly." Amami blushed and turned his head away, not believing what he just said. Oh fuck, maybe he was falling for him. He put Saihara's panties back onto him and fixed his skirt for him, then went to grab paper towels to clean up the blood and cum from the floor. The soiled paper towels went into the toilet, then he grabbed a couple more. "Saihara, turn around to me."

Saihara did as he was told. Amami lifted up the boys skirt, and began cleaning the blood off of the cuts he made early. "W-Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Just.... shut up. Please. And besides, if people see the blood on you, they would raise suspicion, right?" After cleaning, he put the paper towels into the toilet, then brought Saihara over to the toilet with him. "Now, Saihara, you may not like this, but..... to make this more believable that you were in here vomiting, you need to actually vomit."

"W-What? That's.... that's crazy!!!" 

"Saihara, we have to. Do you want people to call the police on us?" 

Saihara thought for a moment, then shook his head. Amami then pushed his fingers into Saiharas mouth, moving his fingers to the back of his throat. He pushed as hard as he can, then......

He vomited, right into the toilet below him. His eyes were full of tears. Amami removed his vomit-soaked fingers, then held Saihara to comfort him while he was throwing up. After everything came out of him, he collapsed into Amami's arms. 

"There we go, it's alright now...." Amami spoke. He held Saihara close to him. Saihara was sobbing, unable to speak. "Hey, hey... It's okay... And, ah-" Amami needed to ask something, but the words were struggling to come out, but he tried. "Would you... uh..... want to come live with me?? I.... I really enjoyed what we did, and.... I want to hurt you again. Don't think anything of it, I still hate you, but...... You just looked so cute. So, uh..... would you like to? Live with me, I mean."

Saihara's eyes lit up, and he nuzzled into Amami's chest. He had hoped he would ask that, even though Amami hated him, Saihara loved him.

"....Of course, I'd love to."


End file.
